Breakdowns
by Stitchyred32
Summary: Lilo and Stitch face their toughest challenge yet when Gantu decides he must destroy 626 forever
1. Default Chapter

Gantu wandered around the small pods he had collected over the past several months, about ten in total. "This is pitiful..." he muttered as he typed in a few symbols on his ships control panel. "625, get to the main deck, we need to do some hunting." A voice crackled back "Now, but I just made myself a few dozen sandwiches..." Gantu roared back into the radio "NOW!!!!" The ships engine had been damaged when they had first arrived on earth, but Gantu heard about military ships landing on the island about three hours ago. If he could get his hands on some parts he could repair the ship and try to rescue Hamsterviel from the Galactic Penal Station.  
Lilo and Stitch laid on the porch looking up at the clouds, "What does that one look like Stitch?" He replied back "Coconut Cake!" Lilo sighed, that had been Stitches response for the last hour. A loud thundering could be heard from the distance, Lilo jolted upright. "The sky is clear, which only could mean..." Stitch narrowed his eyes "Gantu." They ran to the house and into Jumba's supply room, they grabbed a container and a net gun. If Gantu was out there would be an experiment nearby, the thundering stopped. Lilo heard the roof being ripped from its place. Gantu peered down at Stitch, "Abomination." He withdrew a gun and began to fire at Stitch, the blue creature was quick but the blasts from the gun were quicker. Stitch felt the rays of the gun sink into his fur, he fell onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. Lilo ran over to check if he was okay, Gantu walked away from the house to complete his objective. Lilo placed her hand over Stitches chest, there was nothing. Jumba burst through the door, he saw Lilo and 626. "Little girl, get 626 to lab immediately."  
Gantu walked away from the wrecked planes and shattered tanks, he had gotten what he needed from base. He would soon have his ship airborne once more, and then he would be able to rescue Hamsterviel from the prison. He decided not to pass the house on the way back just in case Jumba had prepared a trap. He smiled grimly that he had been able to finish 626 off so easily, and that nothing would stand in his way anymore.  
Stitch laid on an operating table, Jumba ran scanners over the body. Lilo sat back fighting back the tears, Nani sat next to her as Jumba wrapped up the analysis. He transferred Stitch into a tube of clear liquid, "He is alive, barely, the gun Gantu used has scrambled the genetic structure of 626. He may live, but the odds are against him at the moment. The liquid will preserve him." Lilo broke down, she felt the tears of water cascading over her cheeks and she knew that Stitch wasn't going to make it. Nani tried to fight back sadness but couldn't hold it back either. Jumba covered up his face with his hands and knew that Stitch was not going to make it through the night but could not tell them now.  
Gantu finished the repairs on the ship and fired up the engine, he had a better plan for the earth worms that had fought against him. He typed in a series of instructions on the computer. Data flowed through streams of light onto robotic body replicas. A perfect version of Nani, David and Jumba stood in place. Gantu was going to use these against the little earth girl and she would not be able to stand up against them.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Nani faces off against her robotic counterpart, Lilo faces problems when she learns that the Galactic Alliance is falling apart, and Stitch is on the brink as the Ohana begins to crumble... 


	2. Endgame Begins

The Galactic Councilwomen entered the chamber where the senate was in the middle of an argument. She looked worried about the state of affairs, many of the planets spokespeople had dropped their positions and the alliance was loosing its power. She tapped on the sound system, "Fellow Alliance Members, I am afraid that our allies claim that they will not return to the senate if we do not do what they ask of us." One robotic spokesman leaned forward, "And what is their request, CouncilWoman?" She sighed, "They want Jumba and experiment 626 returned to their custody and for the family protecting them to return to their normal life on Earth..." The alliance members all spoke at once, "ACCEPTABLE." The councilwoman sighed, she knew that if 626 was taken, the family would again be contacted by the social workers. But the council had decided that it is what needed to be done.  
Gantu fired up the ships engines, he just needed to run a few tests on it before he determined space worthy. 625 wandered into the room, "Hey fishface quit with the noise huh?" Gantu removed a capture container and slipped 625 into it, "I am sick of your laziness 625 it is time that I fix that." Gantu typed in digit code into the computers mainframe, 625 felt a wave of negative energy over him, he felt as if he needed to obey Gantu's commands. The container lifted from the station platform. Gantu wandered over and activated the robotic version of Nani, its eyes flickered a dull red. "I want you to hunt down the real Nani and bring her to me, don't screw this up our your scrap metal. 62g stood unmoving, Gantu looked over to him. "Now 625, I want you to bring me the plasma pistol, I am going abomination hunting..."  
Lilo and Jumba wandered through the forest behind their house, Jumba typed away on the laptop he had upgraded with the Turok technology. "Experiment 004 around here somewhere..." The bushes in front of Lilo shook and a black like monster leapt forward, it looked like a pit-bull crossed with a vulture. The laptop beeped, Jumba typed a digit code into it, A image of Stitch appeared on the screen, his life signs were fading faster now, his heart speed had slowed to three a minute, the norm was 180 a minute. "Little girl, he must let it go, 626 is in crisis!" They rushed to the house to see Gantu lifting up the roof and reaching into the lab. He removed Stitch from the medical equipment and placed it in a tube of blue liquid. He walked back into the distance just as Lilo reached the house.  
Nani drove her car up the road to the house when she felt something grab her bumper, she looked back to see...her? The robotic Nani leapt into the passenger seat and grabbed Nani by the throat, she then lifted her into the air and sprayed a sleeping gas into her nostrils. Nani went limp, she was then dragged away.  
Lilo saw the lab was wrecked beyond repairs, she looked at the monitor flickering in the corner, it showed Stitches lifeline beeping very slowly, then it flatlined. Lilo's eyes began to go teary, then she heard the thundering sound from outside the house. She bolted down the steps to see Jumba being cuffed and walking onto a transport ship, "What are you doing? Let him GO!!!" Lilo cried when a guard raised a pistol at her. "The alliance has demanded that he is returned to the prison and 626 is returned to the desert asteroid, where is the experiment?" Lilo looked down towards the ground, "I don't know..." The guard stared into her eyes, "If we do not have him in one earth day, we will have to invade the island and begin a search ourselves understood?"  
Gantu laid Stitch on the operating table, he was going to dissect Stitch and use his organs to create a deadlier experiment that would not stop until it had killed the little earth girl leaving Gantu able to find the rest of the creatures without being stopped. Gantu lowered the dissecting tools into Stitches skin and made the first cut... 


	3. Brink of the End

Space: Wormhole Quadrant: Army Outpost Delta 5  
The small sleek ship piloted into the loading docks of the station, the afterburners twin engines died with a loud rumbling as the engine shut off. Commander Nova walked into dim lights of the bay, his appearance was startling at first. During a battle on the planet Turo a plasma cannon was burned away most of the skin on his face leaving nothing visible but a twisted mass of muscle and flesh. He walked over to the ship and entered the ships digital codes, two mechanical arms slid out revealing a video relay device that was used for conference calls to distant planets. The grand council woman's face appeared on the screen, "Commander, I have news from the planet earth. Hamsterviel has crashed landed and we need to send a army crew to obtain him, that is why we need your talented crew." The commander nodded, "I can leave by the next sunset on your planet, just send me the location of earth and it will be done..." An armed guard walked over to the ship and withdrew the key that operated its engines, the commander stopped him from walking away, "Tell the crew to prepare the warships, Hamsterviel is preparing the way for us.  
Lilo sat on the front porch of the house, Jumba finished typing in the command numbers to track 626. "Ah, they have moved their location to the southern most part of the island, we must move quickly if we need to catch them." Lilo held back the tears of sadness, if Gantu did have Stitch he was going to do something quite horrible with him, she just knew it. Pleakey drove up on a scooter that Jumba constructed out of old space ship parts, "I saw Nani's vehicle, it was twisted and destroyed on the main road. I think something might have attacked her..." Lilo got to her feet, this was getting too out of hand. Jumba ran to the houses porch and withdrew a plasma gun and checked that it was still operational, "He move now, there is too much at risk.  
Gantu sewed up the new Stitch, it was going to be the perfect way to get control over the little earth brat. The airlock doors opened revealing the robotic Nani holding the real one, Gantu smiled. If his plan worked he would gain the entire knowledge of the puny Lilo, her fears, her past, everything. He would use it too crush her, mentally and spiritually. Gantu turned and typed in several numbers on the computer keyboards, "Locate Hamsterviel, I am going to need him to finish my plans. A security screen popped up showing that Jumba and Lilo were drawing closer to his base, "625 man the ships weapons, fire when they near the palm tree." 625 walked over to the weapons console and typed in the numbers to activate the guns and other weapons.  
Jumba stood in front of Lilo next to the palm tree, that's when it happened. All the ships weapons fired at once. Jumba felt lasers burn his skin and bullets tear into his flesh, he moved backwards bumping Lilo into a pile of leaves, Jumba didn't notice when he fell back off a steep incline and tumbled down onto rocks and then into the water. Lilo crawled out and saw that Jumba didn't have a chance to make it out alive, then she heard Gantu's laugh echo behind her... 


End file.
